A New Slave For Alice Ray
by AmandasPANDA
Summary: The Slave Severus Snape, the misters Alice Ray.Alice is 7 years old and was living alone before Severus came into her life. what will happen to them? what did happen to them? R&R Bad at summuers and spelling.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Alice Ray was a small quiet, little seven girl who lives alone, unknown to the nearby little town. She has curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She was happily sitting in her big living room, in her grandmother's rocking chair reading a book, when she felt something in they air, a kind of energy flowing throw it. She put a book marker in her place in her book, got down from the chair waited for something to happen. She did not have to wait long it was seconds after she got down from her chair did something happen.

There was man tall, black haired man, with a hooked noise and deep black eyes looking at her. At his feet was two small black suite cassis and in his pale hands were two things; one was a parchment envelope and they other was what looks like a photo album. "Is there an Alice Ray here Miss?" The man in front of her in a quiet silky voice. "I'm she." Alice said to him. The strange man blinked at her and but then did something Alice hadn't excspected.

He bowed to her! He got on his hands and knees and bowed to her! "Mistress I humblei asked that you aspect me and my servers. To be yours forever, to do with me as you see fit." The man on the floor said not looking up at her. "Ok." Alice said quietly still in shock. The man rose and looked away from the little girl.

"What's your name?" Alice asked the tall man. "My name is Severus Snape misters." Come they answer. "Well Severus I'm still confuses about all this." She admitted. "This might help misters." Severus said giving his tiny misters the preachment envelop. "Thank you." Alice said. "Your welcome misters." Severus said automatically. Alice looked at the envelop to find there was nothing on it. She opened it up to find a lengthy letter in it.

**Dear little niece,**

**I'm righting to you to help clear up any thing unclear to you. For starters I'm was your Great, Uncle Adam and I right _was _your uncle because I'm dead by the time your reading this. I do realizes that you must be confuses as to why I have left you Severus. Or perhaps your wondering why you never herd of an Uncle Adam. The answer to the first one is that I can only trust you with him. I know you will treat him well and not abuses him. And to answer the second question, you haven't herded of me because I have been disowned by the family many years ago. **

**I come from your father's side of your family and is regrettable very rich and our family is very greedy. My money and possessions will be stoat after. I did not want to right an official will, because it would exposes you and were you live, among the muggles. I don't like or dislike muggles any more than I do magic, but make no mistake if anybody realizes that you were living alone, then the magic will realizes that Severus is your slave and that will mean greedy realities coming to your door. But the muggles don't know were you live, but if they would try and take the situation they don't understand into there own hands.**

**But muggle or not it would mean trouble if any one finds were you live and with who.****It would mean the orphaning for you and God knows were with who for Severus. I love that boy like the son I nerve had I want you to take real good care of him, Alice I know you can. I trust you and you alone with his life. ****Take good care of your self.**

**Love, **

**Uncle Adam. **

Alice thought for a moment about what she had just read, and glanced at it once more and then looked at Severus and realized that he was still on his hands and knees. "Oh I'm so sorry Severus I did not mean to levee you there. You may get up now," Alice said to him.Severus rose slowly and looked at his misters "Thank you misters." He said automatically. "Fallow me and I'll take you to your room." Alice said. "Yes misters." Severus fallowed his very young misters down a wide hall way and she opened the first door. Inside was a large room that had wall to wall book-shelves full of large leather books.

There in the middle of the room was a queen sized bed; ever thing was very clean and neat in the large room and slightly stuffy room. "This use to be my grandma's room, but it's your now." Alice said quietly. "Thank you misters. Misters pleases forgive me if I set out of line, but how long have you lived alone?" Severus asked.Alice looked at him and into his eyes before telling him "Almost a year and a half." And looked back down again. "It has been almost a year and a half since grandma died. But there were others before her, I had once lived with my mom and dad, grandma, great grandma and Grammy, but they all died. But I only remember great grandma, grandma and Grammy; I don't remember mom or dad."Alice said almost to her self.

Severus looked down at the small brunet girl that is supposed to sever as his new misters. She looked very sad, but she had no tears in her eyes, just great sadness and pain. Alice walked down the hall to her room and quietly shot her door. She sat down on her bed, to think of her loved one's. It tock a few minuets but eventually tears began to fall.

After unpacking his belongings Severus sat on his bed to think. "My new misters is a seven year old." Severus said as though it was the first time he found out. 'We'll Adam did say that she would be young.' Severus thought. Then Severus did something he hadn't done in years… he laughed, loud and hard. After Severus had calmed down he had realized something. 'My live is in the hands of a seven year old. Adam said that she could be trusted, but still I don't trust easily, and weather she can be trusted or not doesn't matter my live is still her control.' Severus thought.

Alice's tears had just stopped and were threatening to start flowing again. 'I wish my family was still alive, especially now that Severus is here, and I'm responsible for him. I miss them all so much.' Alice thought. 'Well I guess I should get diner started.' Alice thought. She got up and left her room and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

Severus here a door open and close and another open and close again. He silently got off his bed and went to see what his young misters was up to. He peeked throw the open kitchen door to see Alice opening a cabinet to try and find something, and she pulled out a large fraying pan. "What are you doing misters?" Severus asked. "I'm making diner fro the two of us." Alice said."What are you making?" Severus asked. "I'm making breakfast for diner; if you want to help you can set the table." Alice said. "Yes misters." Severus said. He found two plats, two forks, spoons, glasses and he set them on the table. Alice quickly made eggs and bacon and toast. They had a silent meal, nether one knew what to say to the other. "Is there any thing you want me to do misters?" Severus asked after diner. "No there's nothing I can think of. You may do anything you want." Alice said. "Thank you misters." Severus said and left for the libbary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She is just like the uncle she never meet.' Severus thoght as he exmamined another book from the bookself. He found another one and tock it to the other side of the room were the only chair was. He begain to read his chousen book, he stayed there for the rest of the night not getting up, Unless to pick a new book and fell asleep in the old rocking chair that were Alice found him the erally the next moring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I OWN **_NOTHING!_**

* * *

**In this chapter we find out some of Sverus's darkest fears. And Alice's school friends and much much more. **

**Pleaes Read And Reveiw.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Alice awoke early as usual; she went to Severus's room to find him not there. She entered the kitchen to see he wasn't there ether. She then went to the library to see him in her grandmother's rocking chair. 'Ah he looks so peaceful.' Alice thought. She left but only for a moment, she ran to the closet to get a blanket. When she came back to the library she carefully put the blanket over Severus and tucked him in. When she had him rapped up nice she stepped back to look at him.

He looked very peaceful, relaxed, she soundly felt the urge to crawl in his lap, to be with him and his peacefulness. But instead she desisted to leave and don't disturber him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus awaock only seconds after Alice had left. He noitesed the blanket that was carfully tucked underneth him, and felt gradtuded twords his little misters. He closed his eyes trying to fall back to sleep.After a moment of trying he gave up. He folded the blanket and carefully placed it on the chair. He then desited to see if he could be any use to his misters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice who whoud naormaly be in the library was in her room, re-reading one of her books when she herd Severus calling her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Misterese, misteres where are you?" Severus called to her. "I'm right here Severus. What do you need?" Alice asked appring in her doorway. "I don't require anything misters, I come to see if you do." Severus said. "Well thats nice, but I don't need annything right now, but I'll make breafast soon."Alice said. "Do you want any help?" Severus asked. "I'd love some, come on wi'll mack breackfast right now." Alice said. " Yes misteres." Severus said fowing Alice in to the kinchen.

Together they made pancaks, eggs and sugages.They were half way throw there meal when Severus spoke "Misters, I want to thank you for the blankte." He said. "Hey no problem I was happy to do it." Alice said. "You are very kind to me misters, just like your uncle." Severus said. "Thank you. But do you know why he was disowned by the rest of the faimly?" Alice asked.

"No misters I do not." Severus said. "How did he die?" Alice asked. "He got old misters, these things happen." Severus said quitey partly to himself. "I'm sorry for your lost. Your the one suffering his daeth." Alice said. "Thank you misters, thats very kind of you misters." Severus said not looking at ther.

"We'll I got to go, or I'll be late to school." Alice said. "Why do you go to school if theres nobody to make you?" Severus asked."In a way kina of do, I'm still regerstered to the school I go to, and I can't unregeaster myself. So if I don't go they'll susipices and send someone to find me. And they just might just find me. And that whould be bad for the both us if they found us. I'd go to a orphanig and I don't now what whould happen to you. Nothing good I'll bet. Besides I whoun't know what to do if myself if Isoundy stopped going to school. Now I have to go you can do what ever you want, even go out side. Be good I'll be back as soon as I can." Alice said as she was walking out the door.

"Yes misters." Severus to him self with a silght smile. 'She's treating me like _I'm_ the child.' Severus thought. He tock the dishes and washed them and put them away. He then went to exspoller the rest of the house. He whent down the hall and opened the door acorst from his own. A rush of cold air blew on him, he looked in side and could beraly see anything. He setped in and tuerned on the lights. The one light blub was blinking and strugiling to stay on. Severus looked around _all _the furiture was a very dark black. The bedstands, the dresher, even the shets on the bed was black, there was a red tappserty with jewls swen into it hanging from the wall, it was(Thou he'd never willing admight it.) creeping him out. He quickly lrft the room, and opened the door opiste to his misters.

He looking in side, it was much nicer that the fist one. It was open and airy, certains darwn open, letting light and warth in. It was decarated with cream colored furiture and silver nick-nacks and veriues obejcts. He walked in therther to look at the strange ordamits that alinded the walls. His eyes was fixed to a starnge glitering object, it was small, flat with riged sides and silver it was tiny in had tiny daimonds inbeded into it.

He remover it from its glass case.He lided it in his open hand and carfully examined it. He colden't think of what it could be, or what it could be used for. He was putting it back into it's case when it cut him, he dropped th glass lid. His hand was cut open and there was brocken glass on the floor. What was he going to do? He pulled out his wand and hoped that nothing bad whould happen. After all his misters did say he could do _anything_ he wanted. He gave his wand a flick and pioned it at the glass it it repaired itself.

He carfully placed the glass on the night stand by the bed and when to was his hands and the ordameant. He tock the ordamint with him to the bath room, fisr he washed the ordamint and then his hands. He exsamined the ordamint then his hands, both were to his stasfactey. He went back the room, put the ordamint back and left the room. He disted to be more carfull for now on, whill in the house. He countioned to walk down the hall intell enter he come to the living room. It was _Huge_ and smeed very empty from the compleat lack people and little furiture in it.

In the middle of the room was a coffe table, srounding it were sofas and armchairs and behind them in the coners were two black rocking chairs, lining the walls were over stuffed bookcases. Severus sat down in the lether amirchair and sank into it. He tock a blankte from a choch covered himself with it and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DREM STAUTS:

_Severus awaok on a hard bed to himself compleatly naked! he started to panic and stragle and skwirm but still coudn't free himself from the shacles binding him. A cool male voice laghed at his strugle to get free. "You deseve to be scared, to fell week, to have no dignaty. You don't deserve to be free or to be happy. Not after what you did to that poor girl." He said. And from out of the shaows steped out a man. _

_He was tall thin pail had grey hair and light blue eyes. "Adma!" Severus said. "That right Severus I'm here. You've been very nughty ever sence you left me." Adam said coming closer to Severus, he placed his hand on his stomic. Severus wippered "Why did you do it Severus, why did you hurt that girl? No body made you. Why Severus why did you do it?" Adam demanded putting some presher on Severu's stomic._

_"What did I do Adam?" Severus asked sobbing, he couldn't understand why his father- figer was doing this. "You know what you did, I'm asking why. Why did you tack that young girl to your room, why did you take her inasince Severus ? Why did you do it!? Tell me why!" Adam demanded from him pushing harder on his stomic. _

_Severus was in shock, he whould never do anything like that amd Adam was starting to hurt him. "I never did any of that Adam I swear I never did. Pleases belive me." Severus pleaded. Adam tock his hand off Severu's stomic and hit him. He grabed his face "Don't ever lie to me Severus. I saw you, you had her shachled to the bed just as I have you now. She beeged and you only laghed. _

_You don't desever human kindness but you don't desever to die and be free either." Adam said, he get go of Severus's face. He exsamined Severus body with his eyes. He smiled at him and laghed as he saw the fear that was shinging in his former slaves eyes. "For a sub- human your not half bad looking. Someone might go as far as two call you lovely." Adam said putting his hand on his stomic a little lower this time. Severus closed his eyes and started to cry and sobb. "Thats right, cry be week, be helpless, I presally blain myself for how you turned out Severus I clearly spioled you to much." Adam said letting his hand slip aliitle therether down. Severus let out another sobb and Adam chuckled. _

The dearm stop and then begain to repeat, every time it ended it whould repeat again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was receas and Alice was out side playing with her best friends Steve, Amy and Katie. Steve is 8, with sandy coloered hair, brown eyes. Amy and Katie are 8year old twins they both have sunkissed hair and green eyes. "What do you guy want to do today?" Steve asked like he did every morning. "The same thing we do every morning, and every day play in the sand box." Alice said. 'I don't no why he bothers asking.' Alice thought. And so they all whent to play in the sandbox.

When they got there they noticed something was differnt, wrong even. "Is it me or is something not right here?" Alice asked her friends. "Yhea somth'n is wroung." Steve said some what loudy. "But what?" Alice asked half to herself. "Nobodys moveing, or takin." Katie said quity as if she had to. Alice looked around the snad box, Katie was right nobody was moving or speecking. "Well lets go find out why." Steve said cherfullywalking twords the nearst kid.

"I not really care." Alice said mummbled Amy lughed. "Hey you whats going on here?" He asked to red headed boy. " Your friend's a freak, she know everything." The boy said. "No she dosn't." Steve said. "Yes she does." The otheer boy insited all ready geting angery. "She does not." Steve said also getting angery. Alice sighed and started walking away Amy and Katie follwing her out of the snad box. "Steve! Are ya comeing!?" Amy shoted to loud for the short distance they were away. Steve and the other boy was still anguing with each other. "Thae'll aruger all day." Kaite wined. "No they woun't reaces will eventy be over.Were levind Steve, with or with out you." Alice wornded.

Steve looked over to his friends and ran over to them. "So now what?" He asked. "Lets get a drink." Alice said going to the fontan. They all got a drink and then started to wander the school intell the bell rang. They linded up and waited to be let in the class room.

**Less then a minte before class is desmissed.**

Alice had put her things away and had stood up readdy to leve. "Alice it's not quit time to leve." Thier teacher Miss. C said. "It will be." Alice said quietly. "Yes, eventlly but not right now, so peases sit down." Miss C said. "3.. 2.1" Alice counted down and no soon than she had said 1 the bell rang. "Alice I want to see you after class tumorrow, class desmisted." Miss C said. Alice walked out the door Steve Amy and Kaite were right beside her. "I'll see you guys later." Alice said as the departed. And started to walk the path that would lead her out of town and eventlly to her hillside home.

"Severus I'm home." She said as she entered the houses. When she didn't get a admedint respons she new something was wroung. She quickly rushed to the liabery checked all the bed rooms and frezzed when she saw Severus's foot prints in the light layer of dust in her great grand mother's room, and that they stoped at the seff that had that flat silver ordamint. She whent inside opened the middle top drower and grabed the ville inside and rushed it to the living room. "Severus!" Alice screamed rushing to his side. She opened his mothe open and pored the clear liquid down his throwt. Severus couthed and chocked but then slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh Severus your awake! I was so scared!" Alice said rapping her arms aroun Severu's neeck begain to cry. "Misters what happened? What was that?" He asked his voice shaking. "I did not give you that room for a reson, but I geas I can't be mad at you I let you do what ever you wanted. Oh Severus I'm so sorry that happened to you. I don't now what it call but that thing in great granmother's room has magic on it to that you'll cut your self whill holding it. Then the cures is activated you whould have be stuck in your greatst nighmare if I didn't have that cure." Alice said.

"Why whould she have shuch a thing?" Severus asked shocked. "It's not meet to be played with. It's just pearty so that someone whould at lest pick it up and get cut. " Alice said trying to defended her dead family. She looked up ino Severu's eyes, he was still scared and he had been and still is crying. She never sceen an adult cry before. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Severus shock his head 'no'. 'Ok, you don't have to. But I'l all way be haere if you ever need me." Alice getting down from his lap. "Thank you misters, that means aot to me." Severus said quitly not looking at her. Alice who did' t know what to do next left the room.

When she was gone Severus pulled his keens up to his chin and closed his eyes titly. 'I'm a spioled slave, but I still fear of being sold to be used as breeding slave. Focroced to rape, or be raped by a new owner. Desipe Adam's reasurence I still felt scared os scared of what might have happened, of what could happen. I have never know a hard live, I have always beed panpered and spoilded I forget how bad some many other slaves have it. I know that my mother mas more that likey raped by a slave or by her owner. I hate being somebody's proberty, to know that my free will can be tacken any time.' Was Severus last thouts before he passed out.


End file.
